Stationary exercise apparatuses are used to assist children in the development of the muscles and coordination needed for walking. A typical stationary child exercise apparatus includes a seat portion that is positioned in the center of the apparatus. In some embodiments, the seat is supported by one or more legs that extend downwardly from the seat to the support surface and is configured to bounce vertically between the one or more legs (e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 6,299,247). In other embodiments, a resilient support surface extends between the legs of the apparatus and is positioned below the seat such that a child positioned within the apparatus can push against the resilient support surface to achieve a bouncing effect (e.g., U.S. Published Patent Application No. 2005/0264088). And, in other embodiments, the apparatus includes a base that has legs extending vertically upwardly from the base, and the seat is suspended by resilient members, such as bungee cords, that extend from the legs to the seat, enabling the child to jump on the floor while being suspended in the seat (e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 5,690,383).
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,832,709 is directed to a jumper that includes first and second A-shaped frame portions, each having a first leg, a second leg, and an apex, and a ground engaging portion coupling the first frame portion and the second frame portion. The jumper further includes first and second resilient members, and each resilient member includes a first end that is coupled to at least one of the first leg or the second leg of each A-shaped frame portion and an opposite, second end that is coupled to a seat. The seat is suspended by the resilient members between the A-shaped frame portions. The ground engaging portion occupies a relatively large footprint to provide stability for the A-shaped frame portions, and the height of the A-shaped frame portions makes it difficult to access a child within the jumper at every angle around the jumper.
Thus, there remains a need in the art for an exercise apparatus that occupies less floor space while providing a sufficient amount of support for and access to a child seated within the apparatus. In addition, there remains a need for an exercise apparatus that is collapsible to facilitate storage or portability.